


Praise Kink

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Praise Kink, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki has a praise kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Praise KinkNumero parole: 1016





	Praise Kink

Yuuri era sempre stato incerto sulle sue capacità, si riteneva un pessimo pattinatore dopo la figuraccia che aveva fatto l’anno precedente, si riteneva un brutto ragazzo visto tutto il peso che aveva preso in quegli ultimi mesi e infine si riteneva un cattivo fidanzato visto che non riusciva mai a lasciarsi pienamente andare alla relazione con Viktor.

“Il triplo flip ti è venuto molto bene Yuuri, continua così!” La voce del russo gli arrivò alle orecchie quasi come se fosse un miraggio, era stato davvero bravo? Viktor lo aveva detto davvero? Il viso di Yuuri si imporporò e lui si ritrovò a sorridere e a sbattere contro la recinzione della pista di pattinaggio, tanto era su di giri per quel semplice complimento.

Viktor aveva assistito a quella scena più e più volte, Yuuri tendeva ad arrossire a fantasticare ogni volta che riceva un suo complimento e questo lo rendeva felice ma soprattutto gli fece comparire un lieve ghigno sulle labbra rosse; quindi bastava quello per far sciogliere il suo moretto? Sarebbe bastato un semplice complimento per far uscire finalmente l’Eros da quel ragazzo?

Viktor si premurò di lodare sempre di più Yuuri, anche per ogni minima cosa, e quando finalmente riuscì a finire la coreografia del suo programma breve gli sorrise baciandolo dolcemente venendo – stranamente – ricambiato dal moro che dopo essergli allontanato gli sorrise con un misto di imbarazzo ed euforia.

Le giornate erano passate lente, gli allenamenti erano ormai scanditi da complimenti e sorrisi euforici e Viktor si stava quasi abituando a quella nuova routine, un tarlo però gli premeva nella mente: e se Yuuri riuscisse a lasciarsi andare così anche tra le lenzuola? Sarebbero bastati quei complimenti per farlo sciogliere e fargli perdere ogni inibizione per far uscire l’Eros che nascondeva?

“Sai Yuuri pensavo che se tu riuscissi a vincere la Coppa di Cina io potrei decidere, oltre che di continuare a essere il tuo coach, di premiarti con una notte da soli.” Propose Viktor facendo arrossire, fino alla punta delle orecchie, il povero Yuuri che lo guardò scioccato ed eccitato da quella proposta.

“So che sei in grado di farlo, hai del potenziale Yuuri e voglio che tu lo mostri a tutti, voglio che tutto il mondo veda il tuo Eros e voglio che tu faccia vedere come riesci a conquistarmi.” Aggiunse poi sorridendo.

“C-Ci proverò!” Balbettò il moro che per poco non sfiorò l’autocombustione per quelle parole, Viktor credeva in lui quindi doveva fare affidamento su quelle parole, doveva provare a credere in sé stesso e soprattutto voleva rendere fiero il russo che sembrava il suo più grande sostenitore in quel momento.

Inutile dire che quelle parole furono come una miccia che accende una bomba, Yuuri fece uno dei suoi migliori punteggi nel programma breve ma dopo aver superato le aspettative di tutti e essere diventato ‘l’uomo da battere’ i suoi nervi gli giocarono un brutto tiro facendogli sbagliare molte cose nel libero; riuscì comunque a guadagnarsi il secondo posto e Viktor nonostante tutto fu felice di vedere che il suo Yuuri si era battuto con forza e orgoglio nonostante le varie cadute.

“Mi dispiace non essere riuscito a fare di meglio.” Mormorò dopo la premiazione, il suo viso trasmetteva tutta la delusione e soprattutto il suo cuore era impaurito dalla reazione del suo coach.

Viktor invece stava sorridendo, prese Yuuri per le spalle e senza destare troppi sospetti lo portò con sé verso l’hotel dove alloggiavano e lo spinse velocemente in camera prima che il moretto potesse obbiettare.

Il russo dovette sopportare ancora quelle scuse e quegli occhi pieni di lacrime, Yuuri si era impegnato così tanto e lui voleva solo premiarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto.

“Sai, non mi piace che tu continui a sminuirti così, sei arrivato al secondo posto Yuuri, hai fatto un corto spettacolare battendo persino il tuo record personale, devi solo imparare a combattere l’ansia ma per il resto io sono fiero di te, mio dolce Yuuri.” Quelle parole uscirono dolci dalle labbra dell’albino e le guance del moro si imporporarono nel sentire il suo Coach, il suo Viktor, mentre lo elogiava con così tanta dolcezza.

“Quindi mi prendo la responsabilità di premiarti, sei d’accordo Yuuri? Voglio farti capire quanto tu mi abbia fatto eccitare durante il programma breve, voglio farti capire quanta bellezza e amore tu riesca a esprimere ogni volta che metti piede sul ghiaccio. Me lo permetterai?” Chiese subito dopo il russo sorridendo nel vedere Yuuri mentre annuiva lentamente ancora ebbro da quelle parole che gli risuonavano nella mente.

Fecero l’amore lentamente e Viktor non perse neppure un secondo per ricordare all’altro quanto fosse bello o talentuoso.

“Guardati, mi stai cavalcando come una valchiria selvaggia, così delicata quanto letale. Come farò a sopravvivere a tutto questo, Yuuri?” Chiese mentre il suo autocontrollo lentamente spariva facendogli muovere i fianchi per assecondare i movimenti che il moro faceva su di lui.

“Ti prego, continua a dirmelo.” Sussurrò Yuuri al limite, non capì bene perché, ma quelle parole riuscivano a dargli – ogni volta – una scarica di piacere che si infrangeva sul suo inguine.

“Continuerò fino a quando vuoi, mio adorato Yuuri, continuerò a ripeterti quanto tu sia fantastico, quanto tu sia talentuoso e soprattutto...” Viktor digrignò i denti sentendo il piacere aumentare sempre di più come i movimenti di Yuuri. “Quanto io ti ami...” Riuscì a dire prima di lasciarsi andare all’orgasmo, il giapponese lo seguì poco dopo, quelle parole lo avevano sopraffatto donandogli sensazioni senza pari.

Il moro si accasciò sul russo e cercò di riprendere fiato mentre il suo intero corpo era stanco e ancora teso per quel piacere intenso.

“Sai credo che continuerò a lodarti per ogni cosa, se il risultato è questo potrei decidere di farlo sempre.” Ammise Viktor ridacchiando mentre uno Yuuri ancora senza fiato nascondeva il viso contro il suo ampio torace.

‘Anch’io vorrei che continuassi’ Si ritrovò a pensare il giapponese mentre chiudeva gli occhi inspirando il profumo che Viktor aveva sempre, non sapeva perché ma si era sentito bene in quei momenti, si era sentito – per la prima volta – speciale e voleva continuare ad avvertire quella sensazione.


End file.
